Sensei
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: Tired of having to be protected,Hanataro finds himself a teacher.She isn't your average teacher,though.She's tougher,weirder,and less sane than any other teacher.She's also a mystery-solving,warrior,dragon queen.What's in store for poor Hana now?
1. Be My Sensei?

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**"YELLING"**

* * *

**"I SAID NO! NOW RUN ALONG!"**

"Please? I-I'll do anything! Just...please!"

There was a sigh, very frustrated. "What part of 'Go away' don't you understand?" The boy before her was very persistent, even though she could tell how terrified he was. The black haired boy stood straighter, as if he was trying to match his (hopefully) new sensei's height. Or at least look slightly intimidating. "I understand, but...I want to get stronger! You can help right?"

"Are you that desperate?" The boy blushed. "I-I wouldn't say desperate..." She smiled inwardly. He was amusing."I would." The blush deepened, and his embarassed expression turned into a depressed looking one. "Oh...heh..." He turned away and it started raining. He just sat in the middle of the almost non-existent path. That had been his last chance to get stronger so others wouldn't have to protect him, and he blew it. At least that was what he thought, until the rain stopped suddenly. He looked up to see the strange stained glass pattern that spread across the magnificent being's shredded wings.

Her crystalline blue eyes watched in amusement as he reached up to touch it. It was funny how he hesitated. "They will not tear more than they have already. Not even your strongest captain's weapon can pierce it." The look she got was one of suprise, though she understood. "I used to take pride in my wings, but they were torn like this during our war with the shinigami. They blamed us for what the true enemy did." The boy looked to her and smiled. "I can heal your wings for you, but you have to help me. Deal?"

"Whatever kid, but if I'm to be your teacher I will not be to kind. And you are not my student. Like the others, you are an assistant. You may refer to me as Tikoga-sama or Tikoga-sensei." The boy nodded in response. " I live farther up the mountain. Continue along this path, and follow the purple cacti once it disappears. You will know my lair once you see it. Try to spot any mysteries along the way. There are many." And with that the rain started to fall again and he watched as his new Sensei disappeared from sight. He started along the path, looking around.

The first thing he noticed was the bones. He wouldn't have seen them if he wasn't looking, but the bleached white of them caught his attention. It was a little of the path, but he was curious about them. The bones were in a clearing, stacked and tied together to make some sort of temple. In the center of the bone structure sat a stone slab, there were specks of red on it. That was very terrifying so he fled.

As he continued, he passed a few people, a lot of whom wore braided twine jewlery. Maybe it was the fashion up here? Then there was the pendent, it was made of rubies with three kanjis surrounded by a three headed serpent. He was excited. Sensei would probably love to hear of these strange things! While he continued upward, he tripped on something. Part of the ground stood up and it looked like nothing was under it. Just blackness. Closer inspection revealed it to be a cover, and not just for anything. It led into an ancient looking sewer. What if it was part of the sewers underneath the Seretei?

And then he reached the cacti...

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Will make next chapter longer.**

**Review Please?**


	2. Mysteries and Home

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**"YELLING"**

* * *

And then he reached the cacti...

He never saw anything like them before. They were fifteen feet tall at most, maybe larger, and almost completely covered in sharp black spikes. Those were some really creepy plants. As he continued along the path, he was extra careful not to trip. He was sure that he didn't want to land on them. He stepped carefully on the open patches of the ground, but tripped over a rock and fell forward, only to feel someone grab him around the waist.

He first reaction was to blush, his second, to turn around. The man he saw looked oddly familiar, mostly because of his resemblence to the third division's vice captain. He had black hair and eyes, and he wore an outfit similar to a standard shinigami's uniform, except it was almost red. There were some white spots showing through and it gave him the impression that the man's outfit wasn't always red. His aura felt dangerous, lustful, and greedy. The man's aura scared him and he wanted to get away, but the man still held onto him. "You should be careful. Those plants could kill you. It's a good thing I was here." The man smiled, but it came out as a creepy smirk.

"Y-yeah...thanks...um..." He tilted his head curiously. The man laughed. "Dear me, I forgot my manners! My name is Seinosuke, and I have lived in these mountains for a while now. Now, what is you name?" The man boredly twirled a piece of his captive's hair. This only caused the boy's fear to increase. "I-I'm sorry, but I really have to go...like right now..." And with that he slipped out of the man's grasp and ran, some how avoiding the cacti.

Seinosuke, just laughed. "He'll be a fun one. Very fun indeed. He he he..." With that he disappeared from sight, into the woods.

* * *

He reached the end of the path and gasped. It was an amazing sight. The view behind him stretched all the way to the other end of Soul Society and infront of him lay a large open space, at the center was a black crystal platform raised at least five feet off the ground. The space had a few of the cacti in it, but was otherwise clear of plants. There was some kind of thick, dark green, grass that felt strangely soft and the whole place smelled of flowers. He looked around, he couldn't see Tikoga anywhere.

"Tikoga-sensei!" He called, only to see a different dragon. Long and serpentine, like the ones from Japanese and Chinese legend, it's eyes were the color of blood as well as the markings along it's body. There was a white feathered crest around it's head and blue-tipped, white fur along it's back. The dragon sighed and lowered it's head. "What do you want? Tikoga is waiting for someone right now."

"I-I...I'm Tikoga-sensei's new assistant..." He stated. "Oh Chaos...not another..."The dragon mumbled as he moved closer to his face and realed back, distressed. Then it growled and turned away. "...Um, W-what did I do...?" It looked back."It's not you...you just look like my sister...only your hair is missing the blood colored tips and blue marks. Also, your a boy...but your eyes bother me..."

"Kage. Back to work." Tikoga walked out, nodding to the other dragon. "Yes, oh mighty taskmaster." It ruled it's eyes and walked away. Once the other was out of sight, Tikoga turned to her student. "Now, report...but first your name." He nodded.

"Yes, Tikoga-sensei. I'm Hanataro!" He exclaimed excitedly."So the mysteries I saw...there were bones used to build a temple and a stone slab that had something red on it. And then there were lots of people wearing twine jewlery, and an expensive looking necklace that had a three-headed snake curled around three kanji's that I couldn't read. laying around on a rock. And there was an opening to a sewer I think might be part of the sewers of Soul Society. And then, on the way up I met a really odd said his name was Seinosuke."

"Hmmm...well not so bad for your first time, Flower." Tikoga said. She recieved a blank look."Hana means flower and your name is Hanataro. Therefore I shall call you flower." "Oh...well uh, you can ju-" "Well, let's not just stand around, you should meet the others. the children are inside. Of course, Goldie wander of again, so you'll have to wait to meet h-"

"Bow to you Goddess!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Seinosuke is an actual character, but he never really shows up in the manga, except very briefly. He was, at least from what I've read, Unohana's previous assistant captain. He was said to have a bad character and he respected his captain very much. He was also said to have disappeared and was not seen since, it is not known if he is dead or not.**

**Review Please?**


	3. Party Part 1

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**"YELLING"**

* * *

"Bow to your goddess!"

The shout echoed from above, where a long-haired silhoute stood. Just then the rocks beneath her slipped and she fell forward, rolling down and bouncing off rocks, swearing all the way. She landed, and lay there without moving. Hanataro sweatdropped as Kage returned and Tikoga spoke. "That's Goldie. She's a bit full of herself." "That's not her name, Tikoga, and you know it." Kage said as hanataro went to check on her. He knelt by her side, smiling nervously.

"Hey...are you okay?" He asked. At the new voice the girl perked up, leaning on her arms for support. She smiled back and cheerfully replied,"I'm fine! It takes lots more ta kept me down!" She was covered in bruises, had a bloody nose and a large cut on her forehead. As the two talked, four children appeared at the entrance to a cave, where Kage shooed them back inside. Tikoga turned to listen to the conversation between her two assistants.

"...And then I poured boiling grape juice on him, an' now, he's purple!"

"Are you sure that was safe?"

"Nope! Hey what's yer name?"

"Hanataro. What's yours?"

"Ryuukin!"

"Alright, Flower, you go with Kage. He'll lend you some clothes." Tikoga stated as she approached. She recieved blank looks from both of her young assistants. "Did you forget about our annual party, Goldie?" The girl nodded happily, and the she-dragon sighed. "What party?" Hanataro asked. "It's Goldie's birthday as well as my initiation day."

"Initiation day is the day that Tikoga was crowned Queen of the Dragons." Ryuukin explains. Hanataro stood there for a moment."So...I'm the assistant of a dragon queen?" Tikoga nodded."Listen, just go with Kage, but whatever you do, don't go near anything made of glass, any cacti, or any water deeper than a couple centimeters." Hanataro looked like he was about to say something, but the others just said,"Don't ask."

* * *

Hanataro stood nervously tugging on the sleeve of the white shirt that was at least a size too big. He also had a pair of black pants on and dress shoes, all courtesy of the strange black dragon. Said dragon came up behind him and put his clawed hand on his shoulder. "Yo kid! You should probably meet a few of the guests. Look! There's Chaos and Phoenix! Chaos was the previous Queen, she gave up the title after the war to be with Phoenix."

"B-but...their both...girls...and their not even the same species..." Hanataro commented, slightly creeped out.

"Well, they say that love knows no bounds. They also say it's blind, scary, nerve-wracking, greatest thing in your life, a bitch, pimp, whore, down righ- Hey! When'd you get all the way over there?" Kage ranted before realizing that he had not only gathered a crowd, but scared Hanataro back a good fifty feet. "OH look! It's Ryuu-tan!" The dragon pointed at the girl, who's hair was pulled into a ponytail. She wore a knee-length blue dress, without shoes. Hanataro blushed.

"Hana-kun!" She ran over and hugged him, grinning broadly."You survived Kage! I'm so glad!" Hanataro blinked. "Survived? I guess, but I think I'm mentally scarred now." Ryuukin gave him a reasuring pat on the back. "Yeah, that happens to everyone he meets. Anyway, why not come and meet my friends!" She began to drag him to a large group of people. "Hey guys! Come meet my new friend!"


End file.
